J'aurais mieux fais de me taire!
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Vous coulez du délire? un truc come on en vois rarement? Alors je vous conseil de venir lire. WARNING: gros portnawouak!


**Notes de l'auteur : Attention ! Voici en exclusivité pour vous une des plus gros délires qui n'est jamais sortie de ma tête. Cette fic est un one-shot axé sur le pire portnawouak de l'existence. Vous voulez du délire ? Un truc vraiment originale comme vous en verrez sans doute rarement dans une fic française ? Et bien lisez mais soyez près. Rating M pour total liberté.**

**Disclaimer : les persos de Naruto ne sont pas mais à leur auteur légitime, et encore heureux.**

**Explications :**

Texte normale

_Pensée personnages_

**Mes commentaires persos**

**Amusez-vous bien !**

**Naruto : J'aurais mieux fait de me taire !**

Il y a une chose contre laquelle on ne peut aller, c'est le cours du temps… Le temps passe et les gens changent, il en va de même pour les ninjas. Attardons-nous donc sur un de ces ninjas, un qui n'est pas tout à fais comme les autres, Naruto Uzumaki.

Le jeune homme avait bien changé, il avait maintenant 18 ans, devenue Chuunin, en bonne voie pour devenir Juunins et son nindo ne faisait que lui ouvrir les bras. Physiquement, il avait eu le temps de bien grandir, grand, un peu plus musclé, les cheveux par contre n'avaient pas changé, toujours en pétard retenu pas son bandeau. En revanche, niveau vêtement, il avait subi les pressions de Sakura pour essayer d'améliorer sa tenue… Et il avait craqué, c'était une erreur… Le jour où Sakura l'emmena avec elle faire les magasins, il jura devant tous les Kamis ne plus jamais, JAMAIS refaire du shopping avec les filles, l'expérience avait vraiment été trop traumatisante.

En bref, il avait maintenant un pantalon rouge foncé, et en cette chaude journée d'été, il se contentait d'un tee-shirt noir sans manche avec sa veste de Chuunin par-dessus. Aujourd'hui était pour lui un jour de congé, cependant, cela ne l'empêchait de s'occuper avec l'une de ses activités favorites : s'entraîner jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. Activité qui depuis quelques temps faisait aussi le bonheur des filles… Et oui, s'entraîner comme un damné sous 40° à l'ombre, ça fait beaucoup transpiré, et quand on se retrouve torse nu avec une musculature bien développé mais sans excès, ça fait beaucoup baver les filles. Naruto avait enfin réussi à faire concurrence à Sasuke dans un de ses domaines de prédilections : Rendre toutes les filles folles à sa vue.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, il en avait assez, il avait appris à être raisonnable, malgré la grande puissance qu'il pouvait puiser en Kyubi, il ne fallait pas en faire excès. Et puis, au vu de toutes les présences féminines qu'il repérait, il risquait fort de se faire violer sur place avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre, finalement, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Sasuke avait toujours l'air sur ses gardes.

A peine rentré dans son appartement, il trébucha sur un paquet de linge sale, tu parle d'un ninja ! Il faudrait qu'il fasse le ménage un jour… Un jour, ça fait des années qu'il dit ça mais il ne semble plus être à quelques décennies près… Quand Sakura avait essayé de s'y frotter, elle avait aussitôt eu le vertige et avait abandonné très vite l'idée de le faire par elle-même.

_Bon voyons voir ce qui y'a dans le frigo._

Autre très gros défaut qui n'avait pas changé, l'art de faire moisir des trucs dans son frigo, si ça se trouve, un jour, une slime mutante lui sautera à la figure.

_Ok, pour aujourd'hui ce sera un ramen chez Ichikura._

Naruto ramassa sa veste, son argent et quitta son petit appartement vers un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, le petit restaurant de Ichikura ramen, le seul plat qu'on pouvait lui faire manger sans problème, Kakashi avait bien tenté de lui faire avaler des légumes mais sans grand succès. Arrivé, Naruto commanda, enfin il n'eu même pas besoin de commander, un habitué comme lui, le patron le connaissait bien. Une fois Naruto, dans un excès d'intelligence que certains considèrent comme très rare chez lui, s'était même demandé quelle part à lui tout seul il tenait dans le chiffre d'affaire du restaurant.

Son repas fut soudainement interrompus par deux présence qu'il connaissait bien, Shikamaru et Kiba. Les deux aussi n'avait pas changé, juste un peu un plus grand et plus musclé.

Yo Naruto, commença Kiba.

Tiens salut vous deux, alors quoi de neuf ?

Retour d'un mission bien relou comme je les détestes, d'un ennuie mortel.

Ho attends, la petite épicière qu'on a croisé était plutôt mignonne.

Tu es le seul qui ce souci de ce genre de détail Kiba.

Haha, je constate que les bonnes choses restent à leur place, reprit Naruto finissant son troisième bol de Ramen sous les yeux des deux intéressés.

Ouais, les bonnes choses restent, reprit à son tour Shikamaru, la tête tourné vers les nuages.

Au fait, tu viens ce soir ? Lui Demanda Kiba.

Hein ? Ce soir ?

Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'écoute jamais rien ou quoi ? On fait la fête ce soir, je crois que c'est les filles qui ont organisée ça ou un truc comme ça.

Ha bon, Qui sera là ?

Voyons voir, toutes les équipes, ce qui fait en plus de Shikamaru, toi et moi, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten. Y'aura en plus les sensei : Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka, plus d'autres personnes comme l'Hokage Tsunade, ce pervers qui t'entraîne et peut-être une ou deux autres personnes.

Hum, oui je pense que j'y serais, j'ai pas grand chose à faire ces temps-ci.

Shikamaru lui tendit un petit papier.

Tiens voilà l'adresse du bar où ça va se passer. 20h30 pétante et ne soit pas à la bourre.

Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'appeler Kakashi-sensei.

J'aurais juré qu'il aurait déteint sur toit avec le temps. Aller à ce soir, lui lança Shikamaru en partant.

Tchao Naruto, lui lança Kiba à son tour en suivant Shikamaru.

A ce soir les gars.

Naruto lus le papier avec l'adresse et le rangea dans sa poche.

_Hum, une petite fête, pourquoi pas ? Il y a bien longtemps qu'on a pas tous été réunis._

Naruto rentra chez lui et passa son après midi à dormir, histoire de récupérer un peu de son entraînement avant la folle soirée qui s'annonçait. Levé vers les 19H30, il se doucha tranquillement et renfila sa tenue en laissant cette fois sa veste de Chuunin, même en soirée, la chaleur de l'été restait étouffante. Shikamaru avait pour une fois pris la peine de lui écrire le nom et l'adresse en entier, il n'eu donc aucun mal à trouver le bar où se déroulait la fête, situé dans un petit quartier tranquille, qui ne le serait sans doute plus d'ici quelques heures…

Le bar était suffisamment vaste pour faire la fête, il avait d'ailleurs plus l'air d'une boite de nuit que d'un simple bar, enfin cela restait du détail, c'est pas avec ça que l'on faisait une bonne fête. D'autres étaient déjà arrivés avant lui, et ceux qui n'était pas encore arrivés les rejoignirent très vite, le dernier fut bien sûr Kakashi qui arriva à 21H15. Kami-sama ! Seulement 45 minutes de retards, son plus bel exploit. Tout le monde se retrouva donc pour une réunion comme ils n'en avaient pas connu depuis longtemps, la plupart des anciens Genins qui se retrouvait comme au bon vieux temps, les anciens sensei, les deux Sennins qui ne perdait pas une occasion de boire, et même, au grand regret de Naruto, Anko, la folle psychopathe qui lui avait laissé une bien mauvaise impression quelques années plus tôt…

La petite fête commença tranquillement, tout le monde se parlait, échangeait les expériences, se racontaient les dernières nouvelles, etc. Puis environ trois heures plus tard, sur les environs de minuit, l'ambiance était complètement différente… Tout le monde était complètement bourré, bien sec. Naruto, lui ne l'était pas trop, d'une part il ne buvait pas beaucoup et d'autre part, Tsunade lui avait expliqué une fois que son corps ne fonctionnait pas tout à fais pareillement à cause de Kyubi, il assimilait l'alcool très rapidement et donc n'était juste qu'un peu chaud mais sans plus. Les autres par contre s'était pas vraiment ça. Les deux Sennins se marrait allègrement à coup de blagues trop minables pour être comprise mais l'alcool aidait à faire passer, Iruka avait poussé le vice à s'essayer au Karaoké, Naruto avait d'ailleurs prié pour qu'il s'arrête avant qu'un orage n'éclate à l'intérieur du bar. Gai avait enfilé une cape et sautait partout en gueulant « super ninja ! » devant un Kakashi complètement sec qui se faisait ouvertement draguer par une Kurenai que l'alcool rendait visiblement moins introvertie. Asuma grillait clope sur clope et aurait transformé la soirée en aquarium si quelqu'un n'avait pas eu l'idée d'aérer. Les autres Genins ressemblait tout simplement à une bande d'ado bourré. Lee titubait face à Neji en pseudo position de garde.

What are you looking at freaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk ! **(lol la réplique que je préfère pendant le combat contre kimimaro)**

Naruto regarda autour de lui pour voir dans quel état se trouvaient les autres. Shikamaru s'était endormi sur place à côté d'un Choji qui continuait de manger non-stop. Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke.

Yo Sasuke, alors la fiesta ? Tu vois que ça fait pas de mal d'essayer de se sociabiliser de temps en temps.

…

Hé tu pourrais me réponde au moins !

Je reviens…

Sasuke se dirigea alors d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes, Naruto avait visiblement oublié que Sasuke supportait très mal l'alcool. Il reprit sa petite marche dans le bar en se rapprochant des filles qui s'était rassemblé et semblait se disputait, alcool aidant.

Moi je te dis que tu te trompe ! Dit Sakura.

Arrête, ça se voit bien que c'est moi ! Reprit Ino.

Dites-dons les filles, vous êtes pas seuls ! Les interrompit Tenten.

Humpf, arrête donc tout de suite, toi aussi bien que grand front ne faites pas le poids !

Dites, moi aussi j'ai grandi je vous signale ! Dit alors Hinata dont l'alcool semblait l'aider à surmonter sa timidité.

Laissez tomber, même le dernier des imbéciles s'en rendrait compte et je vous le prouvez ! Naruto !

Le pauvre, sa réputation d'imbéciles surexcité lui collait toujours à la peau. Les filles se groupèrent autour de lui avec une sorte de fureur dans le regards qui perdait toute crédibilité au vu de leurs joues rouges trahissant leurs forts taux d'alcoolémie.

Naruto, commença Sakura, dis leur que c'est moi qui suis devenue la fille la mieux foutue !

Hein ! Répondit l'intéressé quelque peu décontenancé par l'étrange question.

Tiens, vérifie par toi-même !

A ces mots elle lui attrapa la main droite et la lui colla littéralement sur sa poitrine. Naruto eu un moment d'arrêt mais il n'eu même pas le temps de se remettre du choc qu'aussitôt :

Et moi je te dis que c'est moi ! La reprit Ino. Tiens Naruto, vérifie !

Elle lui attrapa alors l'autre main et la colla à son tour sur sa poitrine. Naruto ne savait vraiment plus où il en était, un moment il crût même être sous l'emprise d'un genjustsu.

_Analyse de la situation : je suis en train de peloter deux superbes filles complètement bourré et y'en deux autres qui ont l'air d'attendre leurs tours. Argh ! Trop d'information ! Mémoire centrale saturé ! Système shut down ! Reboot! Reboot !_

Et avant même que le « pauvre » Naruto n'ait eu le temps de comprendre la situation, Tenten et Hinata s'y étaient mise aussi. Il devait réagir, à ce rythme elle était prête à lui sauté dessus pour se prouver qui est la meilleure et Naruto n'était pas sûr d'y survivre. Il s'esquiva rapidement laissant les filles à leurs disputes alcoolémiques, même s'il devait bien avouer que l'expérience ne s'était pas révélé spécialement désagréable. A ce moment là, Kiba, qu'il n'avait pas senti venir, se fixa devant lui avec un regard noir et le pointa du doigt avant de dire au bout de plusieurs secondes :

Toi…Tu me cherche…Je suis sûr que tu me cherche…

Mais non, mais non.

La soirée se termina 2 heures après, en fait, il serait difficile de dire quand la soirée prit vraiment fin, chacun partit ou s'endormi sur place au fur et à mesure. Sasuke n'avait pas quitté les toilettes depuis des heures, Gai et Lee s'en allèrent dans la rue en chantant joyeusement des chants d'alcoolo (**lol les voisins vont être heureux)**, les filles se raccompagnèrent mutuellement tout en continuant leur joyeuse engueulade. Les autres gars s'endormait lamentablement sur le bar.

_Et ben ils sont beaux les ninjas de Konoha !_

Kurenai avait déjà traîné Kakashi hors du bar, Asuma avait fait une blague du genre savoir si elle tiendrait jusque chez elle ou lui, Naruto n'avait pas été sûr de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Il se dirigea finalement vers les deux seules personnes encore là, les deux Sennins, Jiraya et Tsunade l'Hokage. Les deux était complètement rouge et Jiraya semblait à deux doigts du coma éthyliques.

Bwah Naruto….

_Hola, y me veut quoi Ero-Sennin ?_

J'ai une mission de rang A… non S pour toiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pourquoi j'ai un mal fou à vous croire ?

Bwooooooooo, fais pas cette tête, ta mission c'est de ramener Tsunade chez elle.

De quoi ?

Dis donc, Jiraya, je peux me débrouiller seule encore ?

Mais t'es bourré, tu va te perdreeeeeeeeeeeeuuhhh. Mais comme je suis encore plus bourré que toi, moi je dors là, allez Naruto, au bouloooooooooooooooooooo RZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

Il est sec pour le compte celui là aussi, euh patron !

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année visiblement très fatigué apparut derrière le bar.

Oui c'est pour quoi ?

Je crois que c'est fini pour ce soir, ça vous dérange pas si on laisse quelques trucs **(nb : tous ceux qui se sont endormis) **ici jusqu'à demain ?

C'est bon j'ai l'habitude, bonne soirée.

Merci et bonne soirée. Allez Oba-chan, on rentre.

Naruto quitta à son tour le Bar en traînant Tsunade. La pauvre était tellement cuite qu'elle ne pouvait même pas marcher droit et risquait fort de trébucher sur le premier caillou venu, obligeant Naruto à la soutenir jusqu'à chez elle, heureusement pour lui que c'était pas loin.

Halala, Oba-chan, c'est pas raisonnable de boire comme ça à ton âge.

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça je suis encore jeune je te signale !

Tu parle t'as plus de 50 balais je te rappelle !

Et alors, je suis quand même encore jeune !

Tu triche, tu te sers de tes capacités de régénération et de medic-nin ! **(c'est vrai que Tsunade ne paraît pas plus de trente grand max)**

On s'en fous de comment je fais, je parais jeune, je me sens jeune dans ma tête, donc je suis encore jeune tout court !

Ma pauvre, l'alcool te met pas dans un bel état.

Le calvaire de Naruto semblait toucher à sa fin, il était enfin devant le bâtiment administratif.

Bon allez je te ramène jusqu'à tes appartements et moi je rentre me pioncer.

Arriver devant les appartements, Naruto ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à laisser Tsunade.

Bon allez les vieux à cette heure-ci, ils vont dormir.

Combien de fois faudra que je te répète que je suis encore jeune ! Je peux même encore faire des trucs de jeune.

Mais bien sûr, tu me montreras mais demain, ce soir tu décuve.

Quoi ? Tu me crois pas ? Tu veux que je te montre ? Et Bien tu vas voir.

De quoi ? _Holà j'aime pas son expression, elle serait bien foutue de me tabasser dans son état._

Mais avant même que Naruto ne puisse comprendre… Tsunade avait déjà légèrement ouvert sa veste et avait pressé la tête de Naruto contre sa poitrine avantageuse **(c'est pas humain des trucs pareils)**.

_J'étouffe…Bon ok c'est bon…mais j'étouffe…Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec leur poitrine ce soir._

Bon puisque t'as pas l'air convaincu…

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais y se passe quoi là ?

Tu sais que tu plais beaucoup à Hinata, mais avant que je vous envoie dans les bras l'un de l'autre, y vaudrait peut-être mieux que je t'apprenne une ou deux petites choses ?

De quoi ? Quelles choses ? Non finalement je veux pas savoir ! Et vous faites quoi là ? Hé je vous interdis de toucher à ça ! Non ! NON ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ce grand cris dans la nuit fut la dernière chose que l'on entendit jusqu'au lendemain matin…

Justement, le lendemain matin.

Le temps prévoyait d'être encore chaud toute la journée, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Les rayons du soleil filtraient au travers des stores de la chambres de Tsunade et commençaient à réveiller cette dernière. Ces yeux lui faisaient mal, elle ne pouvait pas les ouvrir et sa grosse gueule de bois l'a faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle décida donc de s'accorder encore un peu de repos. Elle s'étira longuement et puis soudainement, sa main tomba su quelque chose. Encore complètement embrumé, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, c'était un truc chaud et de grande taille, elle promena sa main sur ce qui semblait lui rappelait de plus en plus des abdominaux **(elle est quand même toubib)**, lorsque soudain, elle tomba sur un autre « truc » et là : Déclic ! En un instant, elle put ouvrir les yeux et se redressa rapidement pour constater qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit, et ce quelqu'un elle le reconnu tout de suite, c'était Naruto.

Hein, mais pourquoi il est dans mon lit ? Et à poil ? Et depuis quand je dors à poil moi aussi ?

Naruto dormait tranquillement mais semblait quand même très fatigué. Tsunade remarqua qu'il semblait murmurer quelque chose dans son sommeil, elle approcha alors son oreille pour écouter.

Argh…..Inhumain…..sept fois……de suite………

Elle se redressa et se mit à rougir fortement, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui avait bien pu se passer. A mesure que sa gueule de bois passait, elle récupérait des fragments, elle était incapable de se rappeler entièrement de ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle en savait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait « expliquée » à Naruto le contenu format de poche du Kama-Sutra. Elle sortit immédiatement de son lit, s'habilla en moins d'une minute et appela :

Shizune ! Shizune, viens tout de suite ! C'est très urgent !

Son ancienne élève qui depuis avait été en quelques sorte reconverties en secrétaire-assistantes-bonne à tout faire arriva immédiatement.

Oui, oui ! Me voilà Hokage-sama.

Dès qu'elle entra, la première chose et seule chose qui la frappa fut Naruto dans le lit.

Mais que…

Surtout, tu ne pose aucune question. Tu le rhabille, le ramène chez lui sans le réveiller, et moi je vais prier.

Prier ?

Pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien…

Mais…

J'ai dit pas de question. Exécution.

Cette dernière sortit immédiatement, laissant Shizune à ces réflexions mais préféra suivre les ordres de Tsunade. Elle retrouva rapidement les vêtements à Naruto, mais ce senti un peu gêné. Il était entièrement nue et quand même bien foutu, Shizune rougit un instant puis se ressaisi rapidement.

Allez, c'est un ordre de Tsunade-Sensei ! C'est pas le moment de jouer les jeunes filles innocentes !

Naruto se réveilla chez lui au environ de midi, il était sur son lit totalement habillé, de telle manière à croire qu'il s'était directement écroulé sur son lit à peine rentré. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait bien et avait cependant un problème avec ses souvenirs, notamment avec la fin de la soirée **(n'oublions pas qu'il était moins bourré que les autres)**.

_Bizarre ce rêve, j'ai rêvé que je faisais des trucs avec Oba-chan. Mais il est quand même très étrange, il me semble beaucoup trop réel pour être un simple rêve. Mais je vois quand même mal faire un truc pareil, mais je me rappelle pas quand je suis rentré…oh et puis je m'en fous, je vais d'abord bouffer, j'ai faim !_

Peu après s'être décontracté et remis en état, Naruto se dirigea vers le bâtiments administratifs, dur dur d'être un ninja, même pas de repos pour les lendemain de fiesta. Il ne croisa pas grand monde sur le chemin, la plupart des mecs étaient mort. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Sakura et Ino.

Hé salut les filles ! Alors, vous avez finalement réussi à être d'accord ?

Les deux ne répondirent rien, se contentèrent de rougir fortement de honte et de gène suite à leurs comportements de la soirée et s'esquivèrent rapidement.

Devant l'entrée de la salle, il croisa Kakashi qui marchait tout en ayant le nez plongé dans son bouquin.

Salut Kakashi-sensei !

Yo Naruto.

Alors cette soirée.

Ho ! C'était…très très bien, et toi ?

Un peu embrumé mais ça va.

J'aimerai bien discuter plus mais j'ai du travail, a plus tard Naruto.

A plus.

Naruto rentra à son tour dans la grande salle d'accueil afin de recevoir sa mission du jour en espérant qu'elle soit pas trop crevante. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était fatigué, cela permit à Tsunade d'éviter que Naruto ne s'aperçoivent qu'elle était en train de prier intérieurement.

_Faites qu'il se souvienne de rien, faites qu'il se souvienne de rien…_

Naruto s'approcha quand ce fut son tour, Tsunade lui tendit alors le parchemin détaillant sa mission en évitant de le regarder.

Ok merci Oba-chan, bon allez au boulot !

Naruto s'éloigna en ouvrant son parchemin afin d'examiner les détails de sa mission.

_Ouf ! Apparemment, il se souvient de rien._

Hé Hinata, dit joyeusement Naruto quand il vit entré cette dernière, ça te dirait de venir prendre un ramen avec moi après la mission ?

Tsunade replongea soudainement dans ses pensés, finalement, savait-il ou ne s'avait-il pas, elle risquait fort de se poser la question encore longtemps…

Fin

**Et oui ! je l'ai fais ! Parfaitement madame ! je l'ai fais, on n'a pas vu un tel délire depuis la fleur et le serpent. Vous venez bien de lire un des plus gros délire de l'existence de la fanfic française de Naruto : un NarutoXTsunade. Dans la catégorie gros délire, je défis qui veut de faire une grosse folie du même genre ! (et qui soit pas yaoi)**

**Enfin voilà, pour tout ce qui est menaces, lettres de mort, certificat d'internement ou éventuellement compliment, laissez un commentaires svp, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis !**

**Bon moi je retourne à Démons et Dragons.**


End file.
